


With the Stars Above Us

by Blacksheep28, firedrakegirl



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Don't do this, Fluff, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Overeating, Recovery, Road Trip, Star Gazing, Starvation, ecto bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: Ora takes Sans and Papyrus to an all you can eat buffet, only to quickly find herself in trouble when they have difficulty controlling themselves. They take a chance to all view the stars.
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Ora was very happy to be driving the three of them home. “Do you guys wanna stop anywhere on the way?”

“WE SHOULD GO STAR VIEWING!” Papyrus exclaimed. Sans shrugged, doing his best to not rub at his repaired eye socket.

“It’s a bit early for that yet. But we can tonight! We can head to the park down the road from our place.”

"YES! HEAR THAT SANS?"

"...yeah, i hear you." That was his brother. Looking for ways to cheer him up. As if him being fixed up wasn't good enough.

She hummed, looking at a restaurant down the way. “Hey guys, wanna go to a Brazilian steak house for dinner?”

"OH STEAK! I LOVE STEAK!"

"...sounds tasty," Sans agreed grinning broadly.

“Fantastic.” She pulled into the lot and parked the car. “So this place is fun...all you can eat meat.”

Papyrus was gone and into the restaurant almost instantly. Sans chuckled and looked over to Ora. "...ladies first?"

“Such a gentleman.” She grinned at him and offered her arm to walk in together. Sans chuckled and took her arm to walk with her and catch up to his rather excited brother.

“This is gonna be great.” She lead the way up to Papyrus. “Did you put a name in?” She asked the tallest of them.

"I TOLD THEM THAT I WAS PAPYRUS AND YOU AND SANS WERE COMING, BUT THEY SEEMED CONFUSED," Papyrus answered.

“That’s alright. I’ll sort it out.” She approached the booth and grinned. “Hello!”

"Hi," the host greeted. She paused hesitantly. "Um, the monster there said he's Papyrus? But we already have a Papyrus here..."

“Huh. Well, they’re different people. Cousins. Their family isn’t super great with naming. Uh, just put us on the other side of the room from the Papyrus who’s here? His brother wants these two to be a surprise, and they’re from...out of town.” Ora explained with a smile.

"This isn't a case of attempted fraud, is it?" the host asked sternly.

Ora started laughing. “Oh, that would be funny. No. Cross my heart and all that Jazz. I promise, we’re just three friends out for dinner. Want me to give you my card now so we can’t skip out on paying or anything?”

The host sighed and shook her head. "No, you don't need to do that. But you understand the concern, correct? Having a second pair of skeletons with the same name show up to ask for a place when it's been reserved and taken by a previous party of the same name?"

“Of course. Why don’t you use my name to keep your records straight. Ora.”

"Of course." The host looked down at the layout, and selected a table to mark down for the threesome. "A corner table for you?"

“Perfect.” Ora agreed, turning to her friends to beckon them closer. “Is the other Papyrus here?” She asked the host.

"He is. Do you want to see him?" Papyrus shuffled awkwardly behind her, ducking down. He really didn't want to see a version of him that wasn't...broken.

“Nope. Just want to avoid him for now. Like I said. Surprise.” Ora linked her arm with Papyrus’ and gave it a squeeze.

“Alright. Follow me then.” The host lead them over to a corner table, Papyrus bent so he could stay close to Ora and enjoy her company. Somehow in that short trip Sans had found a bottle of barbecue to drink.

“Thank you.” Ora chuckled at Sans and squeezed Papyrus’ arm again, before pulling out chairs for both him and Sans.

“REALLY SANS?” Papyrus complained.

“...’s good stuff.”

“YOU KNOW THAT’S BAD FOR YOU.”

“...and ketchup isn’t?” Papyrus huffed grumpily but settled down in his seat and looked around eagerly.

Ora took her own seat and grinned at the both of them. “Is barbecue better then ketchup?”

“...nah. nothing beats ketchup.”

“Really? Nothing?”

“...nope.”

“HE EVEN SAYS THAT ABOUT MY SPAGHETTI,” Papyrus said condescendingly. “HE HAS NO TASTE.”

“...your stuff’s good bro.” Papyrus smiled.

“I can’t disagree with that, you know. You make wonderful food Papyrus.” She patted his arm.

“NYEH HEH HEH!” Across the restaurant a faint echo of the same laugh repeated.

Ora chuckled. “Alright, so wanna know how this place works?”

“YES!”

“Okay, see these little red coaster things? When you’re ready for food, flip it over so the green side is visible. Then people will start coming around with food. They tend to be small servings, but you can have as many as you’d like. This place is all you can eat.” She flipped her coaster thing over to the green side.

“WOW!” Both skeletons flipped their coasters over, Sans more slower than Papyrus. The taller skeleton immediately started looking for the people carrying food.

Ora chuckled as the first person walked up with a massive skewer of meat. "Would you like some sirloin?" 

Ora was quick to nod. "Medium rare please!" The server nodded and cut off a chunk that fell to her plate.

“YES!” Papyrus said happily. Sans nodded. Papyrus quickly dug into the meat, relishing how easy it was for his fangs to slice through.

The server nodded and went on his way. A moment later, another came by with a plate with salmon. "Anyone interested in some fish?"

The skeletons both took a serving of that as well, though Papyrus had to infuse magic in it first. Sans promptly took a bite of the fish and meat combined. “yum.”

“Right? This place always has the best food.” She took a large bite of steak just as another person walked up with lamb chops. She gestured vaguely toward her plate.

Both skeletons took the lamb as well. “THERE’S SO MUCH,” Papyrus praises.

After another moment, Ora was able to swallow and grin at them. “I did mention this place is all you can eat, right?”

“...you did,” Sans agreed amiably. The brothers tucked in happily, getting a slice to eat every time a server passed by. Even after they were full they kept eating.

Ora finished long before they did, and was content to watch them eat. “When you guys are full, lemme know and we can head home for blankets to go stargaze.”

“THERE’S STILL FOOD.”

“Just eat what’s on your plates and we can come back another time.” She smiled. “There will be food until they close. Don’t feel obligated to eat it all.” Both stared at her like she'd said something impossible. “What?”

"I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE FOOD BEHIND," Papyrus said.

“Just what’s on your plate hun.” She flipped their coaster things over to red. “I don’t want you to over eat and get sick.” Papyrus whimpered, and Sans' eyelights went out. Ora grabbed their hands. “Guys. There is plenty of food here. I’m not telling you never again, just stop for now. Are you still hungry or just eating because that’s what you’re used to doing when there’s enough?” They stared at their plates.

"...don't feel hungry," Sans finally admitted.

She squeezed his hand gently. “So let’s head out. We can always come back another time. We can also always grab snacks for the star gazing tonight.”

"IF YOU'RE SURE..." Papyrus looked at the food warily.

“Yeah. Why don’t you finish what you’ve got there.” She let go of their hands. “Have I ever let you go hungry?”

"NO," Papyrus said promptly. Sans slowly nibbled on what he had left.

“When we get home, why don’t you two pack snacks while I get blankets?” She suggested.

"OKAY," Papyrus agreed. He worked on scraping the last of his plate clear.

“Okay Sans?” She asked hesitantly.

"...yeah." Sans managed a grin.

“Alright.” She was frowning. She’d screwed up, bringing them here. Of course they wouldn’t want to stop eating. She was so stupid. “Next time we go out for food, there’s another place nearby I think you’d like.”

"THAT SOUNDS NICE." Papyrus smiled at Ora, trying to cheer her up.

She smiled at him. “Cool. And you know, if there were any things here you really liked, I can try to replicate them. Any time you’d like.”

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT! I WOULD LOVE TO LEARN HOW TO MAKE THEM."

“Then we can work on it together!”

Papyrus cheered up, Sans reaching over to clap Ora on the back in approval.

Her smile was more real as she flagged someone down for the check. “I’ll admit, I’ve never cooked salmon or lamb.”

"NYEH HEH HEH! MY TALENT FOR COOKING WILL GUIDE US THROUGH THERE!"

"...spare us," Sans muttered quietly.

She shot a grin at Sans before turning to Papyrus. “Your talent and the Internet. I know both of those can be dangerous to humans if you cook them wrong.”

"THEY CAN?" Papyrus gasped in surprise.

“Yeah. A lot of foods can make us sick if improperly cooked.” She nodded.

"HM. I SHALL HAVE TO STUDY THIS."

“I can show you some trustworthy sources about it. I’d really rather not demonstrate using me though.” She teased.

"THAT WOULD BE USEFUL."

"...could use some on growing food," Sans suggested hesitantly.

“Oh, that’s an idea. I mean, we live in an apartment but maybe a window box with a few things?” She hummed in contemplation. She may have to move her plans up a bit.

"...yeah." Sans grinned.

“We might do better with herbs than real food though.”

"WE COULD STILL EAT IT," Papyrus stated optimistically as the waiter gave their cheque.

“Well yeah. Of course! But, um, I’m gonna have to leave you two in charge of the growing of things. I’ve got a terrible black thumb.” She looked at the check and handed the waiter her card with barely a wince. “I can’t grow anything.”

“...too little thyme on your hands?” Sans joked.

Ora snickered and winked at him. “It’s not a big dill.”

“...sounds like a bit of a pickle.”

“STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD,” Papyrus chimed in. He smirked. Ora lost it and started cracking up. Sans grinned, highly pleased with himself.

The waiter returned with Ora’s card, but seemed hesitant to approach. Once he finally did, she took it and signed the receipt. “Hey guys, ready to head out?”

“YES,” Papyrus said reluctantly.

“...ready.” The skeletons followed her out to the car and settled in. Both shifted back and forth in the car before summoning forward bodies.

Sans’ was a translucent blue that was pleasantly chubby, if drooping as if it was about to lose form and turn into jelly or goop. He closed his eyes, enjoying the solid feel of his body. The few times he’d managed this in Snowdin his body barely had any color and was extremely obese, stretched by his intent to hide his starvation. Papyrus’ own form was a dense orange layered barely over his skeleton. The start of actual muscles could be seen, but the magic clung a little too tightly to his bones still. His stomach was the exception, a pleasant chubby bit sticking out.

Ora couldn’t help but stare for a moment. “Wow. I didn’t know you guys could do that. That’s amazing.”

“...normally couldn’t,” Sans admitted.

“NYEH HEH HEH! WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL THE FOOD SOMEHOW.”

She reached over to poke at Papyrus’ ectoarm before pulling back, unsure of it was acceptable to do.

"DO YOU LIKE IT?" The arm was warmer than normal, and there was an almost energizing pulse that met her at her touch.

“Yeah! It’s amazing! And the color suits you so well!” She turned to look at Sans. “Yours too. You both look good like that!”

"...you think so?" Sans eyed Ora doubtfully. He didn't think his swollen drooping form was that attractive, even if it was more solid than it had been before. And smaller. Which felt weird, but also nice with the added solidity.

She nodded. “I really do!” She reached out to squeeze Papyrus' hand. Papyrus happily squeezed it back. She reached over to squeeze Sans’ too. “I think you both look great that way.” Sans stared at Ora for a moment before he nodded, his single working eyelight glowing happily. “You guys are super handsome, whether with these nifty bodies or bone.” She beamed at both of them.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THANK YOU!" Papyrus beamed lightly. Sans actually flushed, skull turning blue.

“Alright. Let’s head home, yeah?” She squeezed their hands again.

"YEAH!" Papyrus cheered. Sans nodded.

“Wooo!” She grinned and let go of them and started the car. Get home, gather the things needed for star gazing and maybe a few puzzle books for Pap. She didn’t think he was the one super interested in the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Ora grabbed the pile of blankets she’d gathered from the trunk of her car and grinned at her friends. “We’ve arrived! I dunno where you guys wanna set up. There’s a pond that way, a play ground that way, and woods in that direction. Plus fields between.” She pointed to each in turn with a smile. “And this time no holes in the sand for me to fall into.” She laughed.

“...fields would be nice,” Sans offered. Papyrus bounced lightly on his toes. “COME ON.” He ducked down to lumber on all fours, his body giving off a faint glow as he moved.

She grinned and followed, shifting the blankets in her arms so she could see the ground a bit better. “The fields are always nice. Unless a dog escapes their leash and uses your stomach as a springboard.”

“...dogs can be a bother,” Sans agreed.

“They can be great, but also annoying.” She laughed. “Yet somehow i find the bigger ones less annoying.”

“NYEH! THERE WAS AN ANNOYING DOG.”

Sans lifted a hand to rub along his healed eye socket. “...yeah.”

“Yeah? What did they do?” She asked curiously. “Oh, if you don’t mind my asking.”

“HE WOULD STEAL MY ATTACKS TO CHEW ON!”

“Oh no! I didn’t know your attacks worked that way though. That’s awesome.” She hesitated, wanting to ask something but knowing it might not be an okay thing to ask.

“THEY WERE,” Papyrus agreed.

She shook her head at herself and grinned at Papyrus. “One time the family dog stole the turkey carcass from the counter. Then proceeded to sit on my dad’s lap to try and eat it.” Sans laughed joyfully, body shaking with mirth.

“THE ENTIRE CARCASS?”

I mean, we’d already eaten dinner, but yeah, everything but that.” She shook her head fondly. “It was taken away, of course. Poultry bones are especially dangerous for dogs, at least non monster dogs.”

“...they are?” Sans asked curiously. Papyrus helped lay the blankets down and lay down.

“Yeah. They splinter and can puncture a dog’s stomach or intestines. I mean, same with humans, but dogs are more likely to eat the bones like that. And punctured innards are deadly in multiple ways.”

“THAT SOUNDS TERRIBLE!”

“...good thing we don’t have the guts...to stomach it.” She snickered madly. Papyrus groaned and settled down on the picnic blanket as Sans laid down and stared up at the stars. “...cassiopeia...”

“You know the constellations?”

“...some,” Sans admitted. “read old books.”

“That’s amazing.” Ora beamed at him. “Would you show me the ones you know?”

Sans nodded and pointed up. "...three stars forms the belt...for orion...and over there is scorpio...lot fainter."

She shifted to be lying with her head close to his so she could see more easily. "Oh, I see...kind of." She tried to see it.

"...look, it kinda curls, the stars," Sans pointed.

"Oh! Now I see!"

Sans grinned contentedly. "...casseiopeia is the w."

"There?" She pointed.

"...yeah, that's it." Sans nodded.

"AND THERE'S URSA MAJOR! RIGHT?"

"...you got it paps. brightest star."

"Woah! You guys are good at this!"

"SANS IS GREAT WITH SPACE!"

"...had a lot of time on my hands."

"Time or no, it's impressive." She told him seriously. "Very impressive."

Sans grinned. “...did you know the earth’s sun classified as a green star?”

"Wait, what? I thought it was yellow?" She stared at him in disbelief. "That's crazy!"

Sans grinned widely. “...most stars appear white from the light waves, but the sun’s...wavelengths are primarily in the green-blue spectrum...only star we know that is.”

"Woah!!!" Sans grinned widely at Ora. "You're amazing," she said, kissing his cheek. Sans grinned and leaned over to softly give her a skeleton kiss on the cheek. She beamed at him, a faint flush on her cheeks. Papyrus beamed at the pair. It was great to see them both so happy! Ora looked at Papyrus and grinned. "Alright. I'm calling it. We need a hug pile."

“NYEH!” Papyrus happily piled on them, Sans chuckling underneath.

“...welp. seems i’m stuck here.”

Ora tried to wrap her arms around both of them, laughing. "But is it a bad place to be stuck?"

“...nah.” Sans grinned up at them, and gasped. His red eyelight sharpened, a flicker of white appearing briefly. “look!” He pointed up. Above them stars rained from the sky. Papyrus twisted and looked up with a gasp.

"Oh! A meteor shower!"

“...it’s pretty.”

“I DIDN’T KNOW STARS DID THAT!” Papyrus exclaimed eagerly.

“...not stars. space rocks breaking up in the......atmosphere.”

"But they are called shooting stars." Ora agreed, smiling. "I'm really glad we decided to do this today. I had no idea this was supposed to happen."

“IT’S INCREDIBLE!” Papyrus was so glad he was here and could see that.

"It is. Did you know, there's a human tradition about making a wish on falling stars?"

“...not just stars?”

“WE HAD WISHING STONES. WE THOUGHT THEY MIGHT LOOK A BIT LIKE STARS.”

“...no comparison.”

"There's also the idea of wishing on the first star of the night or last one in the morning." She mused. "What were the wishing stones like, if you don't mind my asking."

“...luminescent blue stones set high in the cavern. naturally formed.”

"Oh, that sounds so pretty!"

“IT WAS! AND THERE USED TO BE ECHO FLOWERS SO YOU COULD HEAR EVERYONE’S WISHES TOGETHER.”

"Oh wow! That's amazing!"

“NOT AS GOOD AS THIS.”

"Yeah, I can imagine that." She frowned slightly. "I'm sorry that's all you had."

“...did make it here.”

"True. And I'm really really glad you did."

“WE’RE GLAD TOO.” Things were so much brighter since they met Ora.

"You guys are one of the best things to ever happen to me," she said softly watching the shower.

“...for us too,” Sans said. A few happy tears pricked at her eyes as she hugged them both. Papyrus sighed happily. This. This is what he wanted.

“I can’t think of anything that would make me happier right now than just enjoying the stars with you guys.”

“...ketchup.”

“NO.”

“Did you bring any?” She laughed.

“...nope,” Sans admitted. He was too stuffed. It did feel nice to be able to summon an ectobody though. Especially one that was more solid that Ora and Papyrus could lay on.

“I don’t think I grabbed any either.” She frowned. “Sorry, ill make sure we have some next time.”

"IT'S GOOD YOU FORGOT. KETCHUP ISN'T GOOD FOR HIM. WE HAVE BETTER FOOD NOW."

“There is lots of good food now.” She agreed. “But there’s nothing wrong with a treat, right?” Papyrus sighed but nodded. Ora squeezed his arm. “I also found a couple recipes for homemade ketchup while we were in the hospital.”

"...you did?"

"OH, THAT SOUNDS FUN TO TRY!"

“I did. I thought it might be nice to have homemade. We can play with flavors and stuff if you want.” She shrugged. “But only if you want. It was just an idea.”

"I WOULD LOVE TO DO IT!"

"...all ketchup is good."

“Yay.” She breathed a soft sigh of relief. She hadn’t been sure if she was overstepping or anything.

Papyrus nuzzled Ora. "YOU HAVE SO MANY GOOD IDEAS."

She kissed his cheek. “I try.”

"YOU SUCCEED!"

“Yay!”

Papyrus flushed a little, and hugged Ora as Sans watched the meteor shower above them. Ora hugged him back and turned to watch the shower too. A perfect welcome home.


End file.
